


a smuggler’s healing hands

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healer Han, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Husband and Wife Goals, Jedi Leia Organa, Schmoop, Tender loving care, Tenderness, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia gets injured during a mission gone awry, So Han takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a smuggler’s healing hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friskynotebook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskynotebook/gifts).



> Written for my friend Taylor for her Birthday.
> 
> Also making use of the "Healers" square on the LJ HC_Bingo Challenge!!

“Darling let me help you with your wound,” Han said his face was stern and his arms were folded.

Leia knew being both a member of the rebellion whilst having powers of the force wasn’t going to be a cakewalk. There were days where she would have to fight difficult enemies while trying not to get caught or worse killed. Today was one of those days.

Han had been abducted by Empire sympathizers during an off planet mission to get supplies. The heads and the powers that be declared the two of them the most dangerous husband and wife team in the galaxy. There was a rather handsome reward if either of them were brought before the Emperor….alive.

Leia went in with her lightsaber blazing to save her husband. She managed to save Han but it wasn’t an easy task. There was still a lot of training she needed, and some of these men that held him were violent and dangerous. One of of them was skilled with a blade. He managed to slice her from her shoulder down to her collar bone. It threw her off guard to the point where she was almost overpowered by him. But while Han still had his hands tied he managed to break free from most of his bonds and shoot the thug point black before the slimeball could kill her.

As for Leia, she was still sort of shaken. She didn’t know if was because Han was almost taken from her, she almost died or this was the first time she was so savagely attacked. Maybe it was a combo of the three. Still she didn’t want to be so selfish. Han was the one who was abducted. He was tied up, threatened and blindfolded, he must have been scared.

“Shouldn’t I be comforting you?” Leia asked raising an eyebrow, “you were the one who was kidnapped.”

Han smirked.

“Leia I used to be a smuggler,” He quipped, “you think this is the first time I’ve been tied up and smacked around by a bunch of thugs? I’ll be fine darling, I am a survivor. You however were cut up….if you are bleeding the Falcon isn’t arriving back on Hoth for at least another two hours….I need to close the wound.” Leia opened her mouth to speak but Han lifted a finger, “Uh uh no objections, I let do what you want but I would be a shitty husband If I let you walk around a dirty ship with an open wound. Now…” He pointed to the counter in the kitchen, “sit, I’ll be back in a few seconds with a med kit.”

Leia sighed and pulled herself onto the ledge as he walked out of the room. When it came to her well being there was no use with fighting with Han. She could kick and scream at him to leave him alone but he knew it would be no use. He would always win.

Han walked back into the room and placed the medkit down next to her. She could see what was inside at the corner of her eye. There were bandages, various healing ointments, and a needle and heavy type of thread she guessed was for deeper wounds. Han’s large hands moved to her shoulder and pulled down the cloth to her black tank top and alliance issued undergarment

She could see the wound. It was big, it was deep and it covered her pale skin in crimson red.

“Scurg de Uhl ter!” Han exclaimed. It was native language. He rarely spoke it. But he did when he was angry or when whatever form of lovemaking they did was really good. And knowing Leia was hurt by an enemy made was one of those things that would switch him to his native tongue. He took a deep breath and reached for a brown bottle and a white cloth. “I am going to clean off the blood see how deep the wound is….and see what I need to close it and the Doctor can do whatever he wants when we land.”

Han poured the liquid onto the cloth and gave a small comforting smile at Leia.

“This may sting a little,” He warned.

He was right the moment the cloth touched her skin a sharp pain moved through her body like a spike. It must have been more intense thanks to her force sensitivities. Leia cried out not even bothering to bite her lip because she knew it was going to do nothing to stifle the scream. 

“Shh,” Han cooed as he kissed her on the cheek as he moved the cloth over the wound, “it only means it’s working and cleaning off the wound.” He moved the cloth over her inflicted area a couple of times when the wound was nothing but a raised long and bloody line from her shoulder to a bit above her breast. “I am going to have to stitch it up.”

Leia’s eyes widened. Sure she did pretty dangerous stuff in her days on Tatooine. She received a few cuts and bruises here and there but nothing to merit any stitches. She wasn’t alarmed at the stitches though, she more frightened of the procedure.

“Will it hurt?” Leia asked.

Han pulled out small tub of gel and a round tipped flat wooden stick and showed it to her.

“This will numb the area,” He explained, “trust me Chewie had to stitch me up a couple of times.” He pointed to the scar on his chin, “When I got this it needed to be stitched. Couldn’t feel the lower half of my face for about an hour.”

“You never told me how you got that scar,” Leia quipped as Han dipped the sick in the gel. She thought maybe starting a conversation with him would distract her from being stitched up.

“Usually I don’t tell this story because it’s embarrassing,” Han quipped as he put one hand gently on her shoulder and began applying the gel to her would. Han was right the moment the gel touched her skin the sharp pain from wound began to fade into nothing, “so one night, Chewie and I got a run done earlier than expected. So Chewie and I decided to hit the cantina until Jabba gave us another job.”

The area on her shoulder and collarbone was completely numb. Han ran his fingers down it just to make sure. Leia couldn’t feel the roughness of his fingers she usually felt when he his hands would map out her skin either in the heat of passion or just them comfortably falling asleep in their bed. She was still nervous she was going to feel the needle.

Her dark eyes watched Han threaded the needle. She bit her lip afraid the first prick in her skin would hurt. But her husband gave her a gentle smile kissing her cheek before going back to work on closing the wound.

“Anyway these chuckle heads who had never seen a Wookie before started making fun of Chewie,” Han continued. Leia held her breath as the needle went through her skin. But she felt nothing. It was if the needle wasn’t even there. All that worrying for nothing huh Princess? She heard Han think aloud through the force. She watched with wonder as quick and nimble fingers moved up the line of her wound. “I confronted then the leader of the leader of the group….one thing lead to another…and we got into the mother of Cantina Brawls and unsurprisingly….I was winning.” Leia couldn’t help but laugh at that but Han held her still. He was still working. “But then one of them smashed a glass bottle on my face…needless to say I ran out of there with my chin dripping with blood. I was kinda afraid of what you were going to think because we were just betrothed but you seem to like it.”

Leia still chuckling, slipped her hand under Han’s chin as he finished the stitching. Her fingers ran over the raised patch of skin that formed his scar.

“I do it makes you look tough and handsome,” Leia said as Han cut away from the thread.

“Well that is good to hear,” Han pulled out a bottle of bacta and sprayed it over the wound before reaching for a bandage. Leia sighed happily looking at him in wonder. She loved seeing this side of him. His soft side that would break the tough persona he often displayed. It made her feel loved he was willing to share it with her, especially in moments like this. It was just how tender he was, as if she was something delicate and the way his eyes would sparkle at the these moments…was something she could gaze at for hours. It made her love him more. He put the bandage on her skin and looked up at her. “There all finished, we’re still going to have to the medic to get a second opinion but I think you should be good.”

Leia smiled leaning her face in close to his.

“I think so too after all you Doctor Solo seem to have magic hands,” She whispered lowly, “I wonder if you have the force because I seem to be healing already.”

“Hey let’s not go that far,” Han said with a laugh.

Before Leia could answer he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. She sighed happily as it deepened. She was so happy to have a man that could heal her in more ways than one. She couldn’t think of a better medicine than his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
